


Angels Fall First

by epeeblade



Series: Sex Corps [15]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Space Opera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epeeblade/pseuds/epeeblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is summoned to hear a request from the prince.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels Fall First

**Author's Note:**

> Bunnied after watching Princess Diaries 2. I don't even know, people. Title from a Nightwish song, as usual.

Jensen had been surprised to get the royal summons, not because being summoned was so unusual, but because of the person behind it. His job was to consult and advise the queen, but this request had come from her grandson – crown prince Alonen Aycox Tal who had just returned to the palace after finishing his training at the Royal Schola. The celebration for his 21st birthday party would be tonight.

"Majesty?" Jensen queried as he stepped into the sitting room.

The prince was pacing along the tall glass windows that ran along one wall. He was dressed simply in a typical tunic and pants, but in rich fabrics in deep colors. With a grin he turned to greet Jensen. "Please, Jen. It's just Al."

Al resembled both of his parents, with his blond curls and dark eyes. He had Levi's smile, and seeing it directed at Jensen now brought back memories of the past.

"Well then, Al. Welcome home. I assume you're well?" Jensen refrained from kneeling, as he would normally do in the presence of royalty. Al wouldn't ask for it and Jensen's knees weren't quite up to it at the moment.

"Oh yes. How's the old man doing?" Al gestured to one of the couches and dropped into the one opposite.

Jensen took the offer and sank into the soft cushions. "Don't let Jeff hear you call him that." Even in his sixties, Jensen's lover and dom was hardly feeble and still as inventive in the bedroom as ever. Though that was probably not what Al wanted to hear. "He's fine, as are the kids."

"I'll have to stop by to see them." Al's eyes softened for a moment. Then they narrowed and he clenched his hands into fists on his lap. "I need your help, Jen."

He tried to imagine what Al could possibly need his help with. Perhaps he'd want Jensen to aid in choosing his first sub. "Oh?"

As if echoing his thoughts, Al began, "You know during this upcoming Choosing I will be expecting to select my first sub."

Jensen would be happy to help him, but he held his tongue, sensing there was more.

"There is only one problem. I don't want a sub."

Al had spoken so quickly that Jensen needed a moment to figure out what he'd said. "Excuse me?"

Al leaned forward. "I wish to marry, as they do in your culture. I want to rule Harmony with an equal by my side, not a troupe of subs."

Jensen could already feel the headache forming. "Al, if you were any other Dom in all of Harmony…" Then he could do something. There was plenty of mixing between citizens of the alien city and the UP base and from the moment the UP had set food on this planet they'd started changing the culture of Harmony. This, though, this would be historic.

The laws of Harmony stated that the king or queen needed to have a household of subs, to be the example for all to follow. Al's request would challenge his right to rule.

"Why does it have to be this way? If I'm to be King can't I change the law?"

"It's not that easy. Not that I think you're wrong." Jensen held up a hand to stop Al from arguing. "There are advantages to having a spouse and I can see not wanting to divide your attention between hundreds of subs. But, Al, don’t you think you should have at least one sub? How can you rule if you don't accept the very lifestyle your city is based on?"

Al sank back into the couch cushions, looking very much like the boy Jensen knew instead of the man he'd become. "I see your point. But can't I marry a sub? Like Lord Ian and sub Henry?"

"Hank and Ian are a special case." Jensen gave into the impulse to rub his forehead. They were a very special case. He hadn't heard of another pairing quite like theirs. "Does your grandmother know about your wishes?"

"No one does. Except for you, now."

Jensen was touched by Al's trust. "I will do what I can, Al. Your grandmother likes me, sure, but not enough to be swayed to change things so much."

"But, Jen." Al leaned forward and grabbed Jensen's wrist. "You can speak to Harmony herself. You can ask her to change the rules."

His blood ran cold at Al's words. Jensen's bond with Harmony was a sore spot in so many ways. It had soured in recent years as he'd tried to back away from it, afraid the AI was grooming him to take the girl's place at the center of the city. Even ignoring all of his other concerns, it was a great power, not one to be used so lightly.

"No, Al. That's one thing I will not do. You can't take advantage of me for such selfish reasons."

"Selfish." Al got up and started to pace again. "I've seen selfish Doms in training. That's not what I want."

"You can't help who you are, who you were born to be." If Al didn't take a sub, he'd be forced to abdicate. That was the only solution Jensen could think of to preserve the boy's happiness.  
"No. But I think you're wrong about my fitness to rule without a sub." Al touched the glass of the window and it opened the way to the terrace just outside. "And if you can't help me, I'll find someone who will."

Jensen couldn't help thinking that Al's single minded determination would either make him a very good king or a very bad one.


End file.
